Hotel Run Away
by BlueEyedPrince
Summary: Cody is fed up of the Zack treats him and decided to run away. My fist suite life fan fic so enjoy


**My first Suite Life fan fic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life of Zack and Cody **

**Enjoy :)**

Hotel Run Away

Cody pulled his jumper closer to his chest as the bitter night breeze swirled around his shivering body. The 13 year old wrapped his arms around his knees bring them closer to his cold body.

He cursed him self for not being outdoories like his twin, Zack. It was just another Zach would tease him about. The tears ran down his face as he wonders what it would be like to be the better twin.

He was always referred to as Zacks geeky brother. He didn't mind too much about the laughs and teases others gave him, he was his own person never cared what others thought, the only person that matter to Cody was Zack. So when even Zack laughed about something he tried and failed to do Cody was take to heart and it hurt.

However no-one saw this. Everyone believed it to be brother teases and Cody would fight back. He couldn't let Zack get to him; after all he loved his brother. But when Cody was alone he cried and begged for once to be recognized as Cody. He soon realized it wasn't going to happen in a snap of the fingers.

He just couldn't take it anymore. He loved Zack so much but he knew the love wasn't return and decide no-one would care if he was gone he was just a burred any way, especially to Zack

_Flashback_

"_Go long Cody" Zach shouted as he ran through the open doors of the escalator into the Tiptons lobby. Cody quickly followed, over taking him as he made is way swiftly towards the front desk. He turned back to face Zack, waving his head in the air signalling he was ready for the ball. Zack nodded and hurtled the ball towards his brother. Quickly realising he wasn't further enough back Cody made a last sprint before tripping over a stray bag which had fallen off Esteban trolley, causing him to miss the ball and fall head first onto the hard tiled floor. He seat up and found he head cause a mess. Esteban and his trolley were on a heap by the escalator, many guest we sat, like cody, rubbing their injured body parts and Mr Mosbey was lay on his front, arm out in front of him holding the priceless vase that sat at the entrance to the hotel. _

"_Zack" Mr Mosbey cried has he place the vase back on the table _

"_It wasn't me sir it was Cody" Zack replied pointing to his brother _

"_What… no… well I mean…"Cody started_

"_You see if he could actually play sport he wouldn't have done that" Zack stated _

"_No it wasn't my fault the bag shouldn't have been there"_

"_Was to your fault"_

"_Was not" _

"_Was too"_

"_Was not" _

"_Was too"_

"_Was n…"_

"_ziap" Mosbey hush at them waving his arms in a silencing manor_

"_I don't care whose fault it was just get out my lobby" with that Mosbey picked the ball off the floor and shooed the boys out of the lobby, pushing them in the direction of the ballroom where their mum was practicing for that nights performance_

"_You know Codes if you could catch like a dude I would still have my favourite ball" Cody just continued towards him mum pushing Zacks words out of his head. _

"_You are like the sister I never had and the brother I never wanted, you can't no anything" this caused Cody to stop and turn around to face his brother _

"_What"_

"_You heard me, you might as well be a girl, you can't catch, you can't get girls and you are the girlest person I know. Sometimes I don't even now if we are related let alone twins. Sometime I wish never had a brother" Cody blinked away the tears he could feel threatening to fall. He quickly pushed past Zack and headed back to their suite._

_As soon as he hit the lobby he began to run, unable to hold the tears he had been holding for the last 13 years. As soon as he got to he suite he grabbed a bag stuffed the essentials into in and head back to the lobby. He quickly made his way out of the hotel and began to walk the streets of Boston. _

_End of Flashback_

He never thought it would get this bad but after 13 years of everyone putting Zack first, running away seem the best option at the time. He buried his head in to his hands, realizing now he couldn't be Cody with out Zack. No matter where his was he wanted Zack to be with him.

Carey paced up and down the hotel lobby. No-one had seen Cody for over 6 hours. She had checked the suite and the rest of the hotel. Mosbey and Maddie were pacing with Carey, trying to figure out where he could be. At the moment Zack ran from the direction of the lounge being chased by the hotels door man

"Hey I didn't do it I swear" he breathed as the door man shock his head and left.

"Hey mum I j…

"Zack how you seen Cody"

"What, no not since I came to see you"

"Oh god"

"Why, where is he" Zack quickly became worried. Everyone was looking at him with such worry. That scared him

"We… we… I… he" Carey sobbed into Mosbey shoulder

"We don't know Zack, we don't know" Mosbey told the shocked twin

"What, then why aren't we looking for him" Zack turned to run out of the hotel

"Zack get back here I can't lose you too" Carey begged

"No mum he's my brother I think know where he is" and with that he sprinted out of the door

"ZACK" Carey screamed at the closing door

"Calm down Carey he'll be fine don't worry" Mosbey ensured her

"Ok, Ok I guess"

"Come sit down they'll be back before you know it"

Zack knew his brother and he knew he couldn't be far. He made his way towards the wooded park not to far from the hotel. He and Cody loved playing there in the bliss of summer and figured he would take refuge there. Once he reached the entrance he immediately spotted his brother up against a tree. He sighed in relief and walked towards the shaking figure.

Zack crouched down next to his brother

"Cody" he whispered hoping he wouldn't give him to much of a scary. He watched intently as Cody slowly lifted his head, causing their eyes to meet

"Za…ac...ck" Cody chocked out

"Oh thank good you ok Codes, we're all been worried sick" he pulled his brother into a heart warming hug and brought him to his feet

"What were you thinking little bro, you know I can't live with out you" Zack said softly with all the love in the world

"No,… I don't" Cody simply replied which surprised Zack.

"What do you mean, you're my twin brother, my little twin brother, there is no-one and I mean no-one I treasure more than you" this surprised Cody. Zack was being so out of character he wasn't sure if he was dreaming.

"So you listen to me Codes, don't you run off like that ever again, you hear me" Cody simply nodded.

"Good, now let's get you back to the Tipton, come on" Zack flung Codys backpack over his shoulder and headed back to the Tipton, Cody close on his heals.

"I though you didn't want a brother" Cody eventually piped up. Zack came to a sudden stop remembering the argument they had the morning. _So that's what caused him to run off _he thought to himself

"Cody" he whispered as he turned to face his mirror image

"Don't you ever think that, of course I want I brother I was just over reacting ok man"

"so you don't think am I girl" Zack smiled thinking of many good come backs but quickly shock them off. His brother was fragile right now and couldn't risk him running off again.

"No" he simply replied, "I don't think you're a girl" this caused Cody to smile and they continued back towards their home.

"Mr Mosbey I found him" Zack called as they entered the lobby

"Oh thank good for that" Mosbey stopped his pacing and ran up to great the young twins.

"Now Cody don't you scared us again"

"You cared?"

"Why of course you may be a pain in my backside but you are like the son I never had" Cody beamed up at Mr Mosbey

"Now get out of my lobby before you two decide to mess it up again" he laughed while holding back tears. Both boys smiled and ran off towards the escalator

"See Cody everyone care about you"

"I guess they do" Cody sighed, "sorry Zack"

"No I'm sorry Codes I'll try and treat you like a brother more" Cody smiled at his twin

"No you don't have to, just try and show you care more often, promise"

"Promise"

The end

**plz review**

**From Ali :)**


End file.
